


if you are the shores, i am the waves (begging for big moons)

by BeauBrummellBaby



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I wrote this... Embarrassingly quickly, L is a weirdo what can I say, L seriously that's gay dude, Literally so much pining somebody help this boy, M/M, Oddly descriptive torture metaphors, Pining, anyway enjoy the thirsty boi, descriptions of torture devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauBrummellBaby/pseuds/BeauBrummellBaby
Summary: L likes to watch Light sleep.(Technically a sequel to Those Lovely Links, but can be read separately)(title from a Fall Out Boy song because you know what? L may be dumb, bi and emo but so am I and y'all are just gonna have to live with that)





	if you are the shores, i am the waves (begging for big moons)

"Don't wake up."

L measured his breathing cautiously, trying to keep his heart rate at a reasonable level. Too fast, and it would make whispering more difficult, making him speak louder, thus putting Light at risk of waking up. L pulled his knees in as close to his chest as they would go and continued.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Light, do you have any idea what you do to me? I can barely breathe around you. And you're not just attractive, you're smart. You keep me- well," he chuckled softly. "You keep me on my toes, as it were."

L allowed his eyes to wander over Light's sleeping form, committing it to memory. The gentle slope of his chest under his thin black sweater. The strong curve of his arms as they bent to let his hands lay folded across his stomach. His long, graceful legs bent at the knee, laying open like butterfly wings. L's mouth watered as his eyes traced up those widely parted thighs to where they met, Light's black jeans slung low on his thin hips.

"Don't wake up."

L's hand hovered over Light's wrist for a moment, but retreated to his own knee once again.

"I don't even know whether I want you to wake up or not," he sighed. "I know what happens if you don't. I stay here, by your side like a pervert, eventually I fall asleep and we both wake up. I pretend this never happened for the sake of you not finding out. And so we continue like this, but who knows how long?"

Light's breathing hitched. L cursed the spike in his heart rate and the involuntary "don't wake up" whisper that escaped his mouth. This new rhythm continued- stuttered, yet consistent.

"Do you know what a Chevalet is, Light? I'm sure you do, you're a weird enough fucker. It's, you know, it's a sharp wedge you sit on with weights on your ankles. Enough weight, factored in with enough time, your body gets cleaved in half by the wedge. Obviously, the weights have to balance or else you'll fall off before it can really do any damage."

Light's eyelashes fluttered softly, but he appeared to stay asleep.

"I've been on one since we crossed paths. The first time, I wasn't careful. My weights- keeping my distance or observing you closely- I let them become unbalanced. I fell off." L sighed. "I wasn't careful, and I fell in love with you. Trust me, it wasn't in my plan. Now, I'm on it again but the weights are different. Right now, at this very moment, there's two sets of weights. On my hips, one side tells me to leave you alone and shut up. The other tells me to touch you." L let his hand hover over Light's arm again, stroking the air above it from his elbow to his wrist before freezing. "I can't do either." Once again, his hand returned to his own knee. "I can't leave you alone; you have me transfixed. But for the same reason, I can't touch you. I'm afraid if I did," Light's breathing hitched again. L dropped his voice into a seductive murmur. "I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

Light groaned softly, his head rolling to rest on his shoulder, facing L fully. L shrunk further into himself, pointedly facing the ground now.

"That brings us to the weights at my ankles," he whispered. "On one side, I don't want you to wake up. As I've said, I know what happens if you don't. I pretend this never happened, and you never find out. But if you do? There's a host of possibilities, some bad many neutral. However, among those possibilities is the chance, however remote, that you would let me kiss you." L allowed himself to spare a glance at Light's face, his full, pink lips parted and inviting. "At this point I can't convince myself that isn't worth some risk."

Finally, L's hand came to rest in the crook of Light's elbow. Light did not stir. L gave a few gentle strokes with his thumb before retreating one last time. "Good night, Yagami. I'll see you in the morning."


End file.
